


Таинство древней магии

by Koutarou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: Древнее колдовство любит хаос и разрушение, страсть и похоть, амбиции и мудрость. Когда объединяются вместе эти чувства, рождается некая магическая клятва, нерушимая до конца времен.





	Таинство древней магии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Текст отбечен 6.05.2015
> 
> Для адресата - Аргонский Пёс

_Существуют на земле определенные города, отличающиеся от всех остальных — отмеченные самим мирозданием. Как суровые стражи горделиво, но праведно они хранят некую мистическую тайну, плотным кольцом окружают источник неведомой силы. Немногим дано прикоснуться к сокровищам, что прячутся в немых каменных стенах. Немногим дозволено видеть, слышать и чувствовать потоки великой энергии, змеей опоясывающей этот мир. Святость мест сиих непоколебима испокон веков. Но приходит день, когда магия открывает врата в другие реальности и порождает сонм беспокойных существ, и наступает время, объединяющее миры воедино. В священную тринадцатую ночь можно получить особенный дар и неумолимое проклятие._  
Многие волшебники стремятся в загадочные города, не подозревая ни о каре, таящейся за углом, ни о счастье, идущем навстречу. Только сила помогает выжить, и за ней они идут.  
Но лишь те, кто живут на тенистых холмах Трилиды, имеют право получить знания мертвых и живых сполна. Те, кто ощущают каждой частицей своей души беззвучное пение матери-земли.

Пахнущая свежей древесной смолой и освещаемая россыпью пограничных огней-мотыльков Асатру медленно погружалась во тьму. Эхом отдавалось карканье встревоженных птиц, громкий лесной шепот разливался по улицам, с моря доносился мерный плеск воды и стук покачивавшихся лодок. Огненные всполохи дрожали на водной ряби. Пустой причал безмолвно взирал на черную морскую гладь. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушило странное мельтешение на пристани.  
На деревянном помосте едва виднелась сгорбленная фигура, заботливо скрытая ночью от посторонних глаз. Рядом шевелился пушистый комочек, длинный хвост метался в разные стороны. Холодевшая каждый вечер вода знакомо колола ноги приятной прохладой, а неуверенно опускавшуюся мягкую лапку зло кусала, заставляя владельца злостно шипеть и выгибаться дугой. Прищуренные глаза смотрели нахально, но с опаской – злодейку-воду он и ненавидел, и боялся. Спокойное море таило опасность: оно легко раздирает сушу внезапной стихией и умело зализывает следы преступления.  
— Эй, Лектор, ты стал похож на меховой мешок, — Стинг провел рукой по напряженному кошачьему телу, приглаживая разбушевавшуюся шерсть. Лектор довольно заурчал и уткнулся мордочкой в теплую ладонь, но тут же напрягся из-за леденящего похлеще воды воя.  
— Стинг-кун... Это же... — Лектор затрясся, вглядываясь потемневшими аметистами глаз в белесые безликие тела. — Призраки.  
Дрожащий шепот потонул в очередном крике. Призраки вскинули руки и двинулись хаотично в разные стороны. Стинг не обратил на них никакого внимания, лениво взбалтывая воду босыми ногами. Дрожащих ушей коснулись мозолистые пальцы, и Лектор слегка расслабился, всё еще нервно следя за движениями потусторонних существ.  
— Не бойся их. Всего лишь следы прошлого. Их проклятие – вечность бродить по этой земле. И они слабы, — Стинг лениво запрокинул голову и щелкнул пальцами. Внезапно возникшая волна света прочертила в воздухе белую линию и острием вонзилась в массу мертвых душ. Они в последний раз стенали, когда божественный свет сжег их до основания.  
— Стинг-кун, ты такой сильный! — Лектор любовался результатом магии своего друга, нахлынувший восторг смыл остатки липкого страха. Тот хищно ухмыльнулся и шумно вдохнул вязкий воздух, горечью оседавший на языке. Сегодня была на редкость хорошая погода — ни штормов, ни гроз, ни дождей в ближайшие дни не предвидится. Словно сама природа решила причаститься к мистическому таинству тринадцати ночей.  
Стинг не желал менять свежую прохладную ночь на скучное сидение на мраморной скамье около камина, слушать вместо затихающей морской мелодии похабные истории Орги и занудные замечания Руфуса, видеть вместо простора ночной природы тяжелый взгляд Роуга. Его постоянно отвлекают ненужные разговоры, пропитанные дорогим алкоголем, словоблудием и лживыми чувствами, от настоящей цели, ради которой Стинг Юклиф стал волшебником, научился магии драгонслеера и убил наставника-дракона, ради которой решил вступить в гильдию «Саблезубые» и стать сильнейшим. Он ясно понимал, что мечта, на долгие годы пленившая его осознание, в высшей степени осуществима. До того сильна она была, что обратилась в навязчивое наваждение, которое преследовало во снах и занимало реальность — мало какие насущные дела интересовали юного мага. Если бы Стинга попросили написать о своей цели, то на пергаменте было бы нацарапано только три простых слова — победить Нацу Драгнила. Он не сомневался, что тот вернется — такие люди не могут умереть столь рано. Быть убитым драконом, обладая магией, способной победить драконов — наивысшая глупость, нелепый парадокс. Юклиф дождется Саламандера, чтобы положить на обе лопатки, дать ощутить собственное бессилие, вдохнуть сладкий запах победы, увидеть страдание его гильдии и возвыситься над поверженным противником — быть единственным, сильным, великим.  
Сильный удар отвязавшейся лодки о причал вывел его из раздумий. За темнеющей дымкой горизонта раздавался грохот артиллерийских залпов. Корабли-призраки бороздили полосу мертвых вод, пушки бесперебойно стреляли обжигающими ядрами.  
Стинг погрузился в сладостную дрему, убаюканный мерным плеском воды и дальним заглушенным шумом, но в темный, беззвездный сон внезапно вторглись посторонние звуки, отчетливо принявшие вид звона колокольчиков и шелеста колес по мощенной мостовой. В столь позднее время немногие рискнули бы выйти на улицу, в самое жерло открытого «второго» мира, и редкие горожане берут для ночной прогулки качающуюся на поворотах кибитку. Когда Стинг медленно поднялся с характерным для затекших костей хрустом, в оконном провале повозки раздался тихий смех, похожий на шипение змеи — опасной, ядовитой. Приблизившись к кибитке, Юклиф неспешным, но уверенным движением открыл дверцу. Никаких сомнений в том, что на обитом красным бархатом сидении величественно восседала леди гильдии Саблезубых — Минерва, у него не было. Возчик взмахнул хлыстом, огревая по загривку загнанных лошадей, и кибитка покатилась по широким улицам города, изредка проваливаясь в невидимые глазу ямы.  
В городе огней было больше, и сияли они ярче. Местами тени уступали маленьким всполохам света — лицо Минервы то погружалось во тьму, скрывая оскал готовой к прыжку тигрицы, то освещалось короткими лучами, открывая вид на полуулыбку уставшей женщины. Стинг, ждавший начала разговора, отвернулся к окну и пытался справиться с накатывающей тошнотой. Минерва, похоже, никуда не торопилась и загадочно молчала, лишь теребя красную шерстку иксида. Лектор не решался прерывать неловкую паузу между ними, он старался вывернуться из цепких рук леди с слишком длинными и острыми ногтями.  
— Итак, ты решил ослушаться моего приказа, хотя я предупреждала, что сегодня нельзя быть одному, — в голосе Минервы слышалось осуждение чужой глупости, но вместе с тем и восхищение слепой смелости. Но верить манящему бархатистому контральто не стоило: тело лучше показывало истинную сущность людей. Худые сжатые руки выдавали крайнюю степень раздражения – Минерва ненавидела непокорность.  
— Я не чувствую в этой ночи чего-то особенного, миледи, — Стинг пожал плечами и тут же пожалел — тошнота только нарастала. Лоб покрылся испариной, и он жадно глотал свежий воздух.  
— Ты считаешь нормальным позволять такое? — повозка резко остановилась, и Минерва, изящно махнув рукой, указала на ближайший дом. Безобразные, непропорциональные лица, неровные черные кости, на которых кусками висело мясо, скрюченные пальцы на руках и ногах — вид слуа поражал своей уродливостью. Двое держали за руки вырывающегося рыжего мальчика, пока третий суетливо оглядывался, шныряя блестящими глазками по сторонам.  
— Они заберут его, — на лице Минервы не было ни капли отвращения к подобным существам, ни толики сочувствия к живому человеку. Только холодная величественная отчужденность. По затылку прошел холодок, и Стинг позорно отвернулся, не желая видеть страдания мальчика.  
— Ты жалеешь его? — Минерва сократила расстояние между ними до нескольких дюймов, яркая косметика не могла скрыть задорный блеск в черных безднах глаз. — Или не хочешь видеть столь опасных фейри? — пристальный взгляд стал слишком осязаемым, клеймом опалял кожу, и Юклиф, повернувшись, двинулся ближе. Он не хотел проигрывать.  
— Миледи, вам не кажется, что мало кому понравится наблюдать за столь ужасным действием? — Стинг пытался говорить в обычной манере, присущей Минерве — устаревшими формулировками и подчеркнуто вежливо. Ответом ему послужила тонкая ухмылка и приказ, адресованный возчику.  
— Мне показалось или тигр показал зубки? — глубокий шепот, как густой мед, лившийся прямо в уши, заставил его вздрогнуть, но Минерва чинно вглядывалась в покрашенные незримым художником ночными тонами дома.  
Остаток пути они ехали молча, размышляя о своем. Когда кибитка подъехала к полуразвалившемуся, деревянному зданию, некогда бывшему красивым, светлым поместьем, возчик спрыгнул с козел и принял тонкую руку леди, осторожно помогая ей сойти.  
— Где Лектор? — Стинг заглянул в повозку, но сидение встретило его пустотой. — Что это за шутки?  
— Я отправила его в гильдию своим колдовством. Не волнуйся, славный тигр.  
Получив заслуженные джувеллы, возчик не преминул немедленно уехать — лишь откланялся на последок.  
Некогда переливающийся в первых лучах солнца узорчатый пол покрывал толстый слой пыли, вырванные страницы и выгоревшие пятна. Половина помещения оставила в напоминание обугленные балки и плесневелые стропила. Под ногами хрустело стекло выбитых окон. Книжные шкафы, теряющиеся под черным потолком, потеряли былой лоск: на дерево легла копоть. Многие книги сморщились, обгорелые остатки сиротливо ютились на полках.  
Минерва уверенно шла по комнате, хотя пальчики аккуратно придерживали юбку — подол леди не должен быть грязным ни при каких обстоятельствах. Стинг неосознанно следовал за ней, никогда ранее он не находился в столь странном месте. Однако одного взгляда было достаточно для понимания того факта, что это — библиотека, что она пострадала в результате сильного пожара. Только, какие секреты мог скрывать погоревший дом, для него оставалось загадкой.  
— Она не появилась. Время не пришло. Стало быть, нужно дождаться, — горячий шепот Минервы выдавал тревогу, а цепкий взгляд обратился к напольным часам. Удивительно, но они остались нетронутыми огненной стихией. Минерва смахнула пыль со скрипнувшего под ее весом кресла. Золотые стрелки двигались с характерным щелчком, неумолимо приближая время X.  
— Странное местечко, — наконец решил заговорить Стинг, измученный неизвестностью. — Зачем мы здесь?  
— Тебе не достает терпения, мой... партнер, — на этих словах странная улыбка коснулась шевелящихся губ. — Нет, соучастник звучит более пристойно в данной ситуации. Разведи, пожалуйста, огонь, здесь холодновато. Минерва словно на показ вздрогнула и обняла себя руками. Но разрез платья удачно открывал вид на оголенную матовую кожу бедра.  
Стинг неверяще хмыкнул, но поднялся с теплого места. Рука нащупала старый потертый мешок. Кинув в жерло камина немного угля, он обратился к своей магии. Языки пламени взметнулись вверх, радостно приветствуя опаляющим жаром. Юклиф опустился прямо на пол, в голубых глазах отражались всполохи огня.  
— Ты должен понимать, что сегодняшний праздник — необычное торжество. Второй мир открыл свои врата, дабы мы, маги, смогли постичь его сущность. Услышать глас неведомых земель. Наша магия может достичь небывалого предела.  
Минерва говорила с придыханием, немного глотая слова. Стинг никогда не видел ее такой — взволнованная, непонятная, таинственная женщина превратилась в неистовую служительницу неведомого культа, почти срастилась с ликом богини: прикрытые глаза, загадочная ухмылка, мудрый взгляд, царственная осанка придавали ее личности совершенно другой оттенок, другой запах, другой вкус.  
— Почему я обязан это понимать? Мне всегда казалось, что всё это легенды, сказки для детей, — Стинг поднес руки к огню, приятное тепло разливалось по телу, а в спину вонзались острые холодные пики. Осязаемо чувствовалась ее обреченность, она отстраненно качнула головой. Часы продолжали тикать, стрелка приблизилась к одиннадцати, когда Минерва неспешно встала и провела рукой по внезапно появившейся склизкой субстанции. Довольная улыбка озарила ее лицо. Ожидание стоило лицезрения невиданной магии. Стинг заворожённо наблюдал, как из плотного, серого воздуха появлялись очертания знакомой комнаты.  
— Это... другая половина!  
От былой лености и самоуверенности не осталось и следа — перед ними возникало доселе невиданное чудо. Когда едва видные черты стали резкими, отчетливыми, Минерва ступила на порог новой части дома. Пальцы прошлись по темным корешкам, извлекая одну книгу за другой. Колесо, прибитое к противоположной стене, заскрипело и начало движение. Юклиф словно врос в землю, как мальчишка раскрыв рот от изумления. Вернувшаяся соучастница явления потустороннего мира только усмехнулась при виде ошарашенного мага. Она вручила ему пыльную бутылку, сама же, водрузив книги на стол, раскрыла их и внимательно вглядывалась в аккуратные строчки чуждых букв. Стинг повертел в руках бутыль и с немым вопросом повернулся к Минерве.  
— Открой ее. Праздник нужно отмечать пиром. На двоих знатного пиршества не выйдет, но необходимо «вновь встретить Солнце, восставшее из мрака, и обозреть возрожденный мир».  
Неопределенно пожав плечами, Стинг решил, что причуды женщин неисповедимы, поэтому ловко вытащил пробку и разлил красное, как кровь, вино по бокалам. Приглушенный шепот Минервы доносил до Юклифа обрывки фраз, но будучи не слишком осведомленным он не придал словам особого значения и не старался расслышать их. Слова обладают силой, и лишнее сование носа в чужие дела до добра не доводит. Хлопок книжной обложки ознаменовал конец увлеченному чтению. Минерва приняла бокал из его рук, царапнув ногтями мозолистую кожу, и пригубила напиток.  
— Так какие знания нужно получить, чтобы стать сильнее? — Стинг вертел ножку бокала и задумчиво разглядывал в пустом сосуде отражение стоящей перед ним женщины. — Миледи.  
— Интересует? — Минерва приблизилась к нему вплотную. Бокалы за ненадобностью были опрокинуты. — Насколько сильно? На что ты готов, дабы узнать тайны второго мира?  
Неподдельный блеск в глазах выражал крайнюю степень заинтересованности, бархатистый голос манил своей скрытой уверенностью и ложной нежностью. Стинг вздрогнул, когда прохладная ладонь легла на его торс. Пальцы задели давно заживший шрам.  
— Здесь находится твоя лакрима, — она медленно водила рукой по длинной темно-красной полосе, пересекающей живот. — Чувствуешь?  
Сквозь кончики пальцев тончайшими иголками вливалось древнее волшебство. Внизу живота образовался тугой горячий комок, отвечавший чутким рукам пульсацией собственной магии.  
— Что это?  
— Магия. Глас второй реальности.  
Ногти больно вцепились в кожу, лицо Минервы находилось в нескольких дюймах от его.  
— Ты хочешь быть сильнее?  
— Да.  
— Ты хочешь прославить нашу гильдию? Только представь себе, Саблезубые — сильнейшие в Фиоре.  
— Да.  
— Ты готов испытать и муку, и наслаждение? Древняя магия опасна: она несет и добро, и зло, и счастье, и страдание.  
— Да.  
Мысли путались, и Стинг не понимал, где начинается магия и заканчивается собственная сущность. Минерва с каждым его ответом становилась всё безумнее — лихорадочный огонь, сильнее каминного играющий в ее глазах, сжигал все преграды на своем пути. Волшебство разливалось вокруг них разноцветными искрами, и Юклиф осознал, что сила мертвых наполняет его невидимый магический сосуд до краев. Магии становилось слишком много, голова закружилась, и перед глазами плясали черти и бесконечные огни. Неистово завертелось колесо, грозя слететь с оси. Минерва, кажется, чувствовала окружающий хаос намного острее. Сгустки энергии собирались вокруг них и озаряли пространство бесконечным ослепляющим светом. В какой-то момент Стинг схватился за шею — собственная магия подавляла его сущность.  
— Миледи…  
Минерва пребывала в состоянии аффекта — она не откликалась, и, казалось, теряла свое «Я» быстрее Юклифа.  
Руки стали чужими и давили на горло. Стинг, не думая, подался вперед и коснулся мягких губ леди. Магия отступила на несколько шагов, беснуясь и рассыпаясь снопами искр, но держалась в стороне. Минерва углубила поцелуй, толкая Стинга на пол и нависая сверху. Потоки энергии не опаляли жаром, а заботливо теплели, когда в комнате раздался треск разрываемого платья.

 _Существуют на земле определенные города, отличающиеся от всех остальных — отмеченные самим мирозданием. Лишь те, кто живут на тенистых холмах Трилиды, имеют право получить знания мертвых и живых сполна. Те, кто ощущают каждой частицей своей души беззвучное пение матери-земли._  
Знания эти ценны, но опасны. Мистические ритуалы, не требующие ни крови, ни воды, ни свечей, брали только одно — слово, согласие сторон. Маг мог стать сильнее всего за одну ночь, но плата порой была слишком дорогой — возможность потерять рассудок многим казалась непривлекательной. Посему испокон веков маги объединялись в группы, дабы существовал хоть один шанс на спасение и обретение древней магии.  
Древнее колдовство любит хаос и разрушение, страсть и похоть, амбиции и мудрость. Когда объединяются вместе эти чувства, рождается некая магическая клятва, нерушимая до конца времен.


End file.
